fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Frogger
Frogger is a series of action/adventure videogames developed by Konami. Video games This list includes every Frogger game ever released, for a total of 29 releases. The list does not count separately re-releases of single games, only indicated in the original release description (for example the original Frogger alone received at least 23 different releases). Original games Games featuring original gameplay elements: *''Frogger'' (June 5, 1981), Arcade. Later released for the Intellivision, Atari 5200, ColecoVision, Atari 2600 in two different versions as cartridge and as cassette, Atari 8-bit computers, VIC-20, Commodore 64 in two different versions as cartridge and as cassette, Apple II, the original 128k Macintosh, IBM PC, TRS-80, Timex Sinclair 1000, Timex Sinclair 2068, Tomy Tutor, Mini-Arcade tabeletop, mobile phone, Xbox Live Arcade, Windows Phone 7. In 1998 an enhanced version was released for SNES, while a version relatively true to the original was released for Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, however both feature the cover artwork from Frogger: He's Back! and are therefore sometimes inaccurately considered ports of that game. The original Arcade version was ported in 2019 for Nintendo Switch in the Arcade Archives series. *''Frogger II: ThreeeDeep!'' (1984), Apple II, Atari 2600, Atari 5200, Atari 8-bit, Commodore 64, ColecoVision, PC Booter. *''Frogger'' (1997), Windows, PlayStation. A reboot to the series, also known as Frogger: He's Back! *''Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge'' (September 30, 2000), Dreamcast, Windows, PlayStation. A sequel to Frogger: He's Back! *''Frogger: The Great Quest'' (November 18, 2001), PlayStation 2, Windows. The first game to feature Frogger walking on two feet. *''Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog'' (November 23, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Taking character design from The Great Quest, featuring gameplay more loyal to the original. *''Frogger Advance: The Great Quest'' (May 28, 2002), Game Boy Advance. An adaptation of Frogger: The Great Quest featuring sidescrolling platforming gameplay. *''Frogger Beyond'' (December 6, 2002), GameCube, Xbox, Windows, PlayStation 2. *''Frogger's Adventures 2: The Lost Wand'' (November 5, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic'' (October 28, 2003), Game Boy Advance. The first game to feature frogger in his final design. *''Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue'' (October 29, 2003), PlayStation 2, GameCube, Windows. *''Frogger: Ancient Shadow'' (September 27, 2005), Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube. *''Frogger: Helmet Chaos'' (September 29, 2005), Nintendo DS, PSP. *''My Frogger Toy Trials'' (November 13, 2006), Nintendo DS. Featuring Frogger as a toy pet with an exclusive character design. *''Frogger Hop Trivia'' (2007), Arcade. *''Frogger 2'' (June 11, 2008), Xbox Live Arcade. The third game to call itself "Frogger 2", it's a sequel to the Live Arcade version of the original. *''Frogger Returns'' (November 12, 2009), WiiWare, PlayStation Network, DSiWare. *''Frogger 3D'' (September 20, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''Frogger: Hyper Arcade Edition'' (July 6, 2012), WiiWare, PSN, XLA, iOS, Android. Other games Remakes of the original game or minor titles only released on mobile phones: *''Frogger 2'' (September 23, 2000), Game Boy Color. Marketed as an adaptation of Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge, released shortly after, it's actually an enhanced version of the original Frogger. *''Frogger Puzzle'' (November 9, 2005), mobile phone. *''Frogger for Prizes'' (February 23, 2006), mobile phone. A competitive version of the original game. *''Frogger's 25th Anniversary'' (2006), Xbox Live Arcade. A graphically enhanced version of the original game, featuring a multiplayer option. *''Frogger Evolution'' (2006), mobile phone. *''Frogger Launch'' (August 17, 2008), mobile phone. *''Frogger Beats 'n' Bounces'' (2008), mobile phone. *''Frogger Inferno'' (March 16, 2010), iOS. *''Frogger Decades'' (September 1, 2011), iOS. *''Frogger Pinball'' (October 2011), iOS. *''Frogger Free'' (November 2011), iOS. *''Frogger's Crackout'' (2013), Smartphone. Casino games *''Frogger'' (2016), slot machine. *''Frogger: Get Hoppin' (2017), skilled-based casino game. Other media An animated TV series based on the original game was featured in 1983 in the Saturday Supercade cartoon lineup. It only lasted for the first season, for a total of 13 episodes, aired from September 17 to December 10. Links to other series Category:Konami Category:Series Category:Video games